undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Peter's Journey/Issue 73
At the same time as the herd passing the group are still inside the house, with the new members upstairs still Peter walks over to Shannon “hey, I was thinking, why don’t we go for a walk now?” asked Peter “no thanks” said a blank Shannon, Peter looks over to Scott but just shakes his head to Peter “Laura, you’ll go out wont you?” asked Peter “now?” asked Laura “sure, nothing like the presence” laughed Peter “alright, Gareth would you grab my coat from the room please?” asked Laura “anyone else up for a walk” asked Peter “no thanks” replied Jess “you be careful out there though” said Jess as she went over to kiss him “catch” shouted Gareth as he trough a woolly jumper over to Laura. Peter and Laura then left the house from the back door “how you finding it?” asked Peter the pair walked along the stony pathway “hard, I absolutely hate it” replied Laura “I mean you can’t do anything like this, I can just about walk on this ground now, it’s going to take for ages to get used to it” continued Laura “at least you’ve got us to look after you” laughed Peter. Back in the house Scott was sorting out the weapons, after bringing the groups other guns that they haven’t used in months, setting them out on one of the tables in the large dining rooms on the ground floor “anything I can do?” asked TJ as he walked into the room “oh, you made me jump there” said Scott “sorry” replied TJ “oh, don’t worry...em no I’ve just put all the weapons into this room, if that’s okay with you guys?” asked Scott “yeah, that’s fine look thanks for letting us stay” said TJ “you’re staying helps us, in a way” added Scott “you mind if I take a walk around the house?” asked TJ “yeah, the bedrooms on the first floor are ours though, we’d appreciate it if you’d stay out of them” said Scott “oh yeah, we understand, I’ll be about this floor just” replied TJ “sure, no problem” added Scott. Half an hour passed and outside the walls of the house the walkers where still the roaming the area, not moving anywhere until a few walkers moved into the gap where the wall had been broken, then more started to follow, but also leaving sixty more outside the gate. In the forest where the group had found Niall’s group the walkers where roaming around not knowing where to go or what to do. Now a fair bit away from the house Peter and Laura walked over a bridge where a stream was flowing back into the forest “I’ve never been this far out” said Peter as they sat on the edge of the bridge “never even knew this stream existed” added Peter. Back in the house Scott was with the group in the drawing room “Peter will be back within the hour I’d think, and I’ve been thinking about this place and the recent baby now here...we’re going to need to go out on runs more often and get baby formula, now I” said Scott before he was interrupted by TJ “sorry, need the toilet” added TJ “go on then” replied Scott as they all laughed... Jess then looked outside the window to see walkers immerging from the forest “walkers” she shouted as everyone ran to the window “T, grab the guns” said Scott as he and the others ran outside with their own handguns. Outside Scott, Jess, Michael and Andy ran towards the walkers with their guns and started to shoot at the walkers as they got in range. At the bridge Peter and Laura could hear the gunshots “what the hell?” asked Peter “what do we do?” said Laura “stay close” replied Peter as they stood up and started walking back. Now everyone was outside the house shooting at the walkers, with the exception of Shannon standing in the house with Sinead and Kate looking out at the others fighting off the walkers. “what do we do?” asked a worried Sinead but Shannon stood there with no worry on her face, she looked down to her gun that was sitting on the table next to her “take Kate upstairs and stay with her, don’t leave her” ordered Shannon “right” replied Sinead “come on petal, we’ll be safer upstairs” said Sinead to Kate. Outside the walkers kept on coming through the forest “we won’t win this” shouted Andy as he reloaded his shotgun “Bow, find Peter” ordered Scott as he also reloaded his Desert Eagle, he then shot at a walker that was closing in on him “their coming from behind!” yelled Michael as he saw the walkers walking around the grounds “how the hell did they get along there?” asked Scott “I’m running low” yelled Andy “I’ll grab more ammo” replied Niall as he started to run back towards the house. Peter and Laura where now walking back to the house, when Peter soon saw a few straggler walkers roaming around the grass “damn-it!” yelled Peter as he took out his Magnum and shot at the walker hitting his right eye “you have your gun?” asked Peter, Laura felt around her pocket but shook her head “oops” said Peter as he looked worried now. Nearer the back door of the house the walkers where piling up in the mass coming towards Charlie, Kal and Olivia who were trying their best to keep the walkers as far away from the house as possible “I’m running low on ammo here” said Olivia “this is my last mag” replied Kal “this won’t work” replied Charlie “it didn’t last time we tried this” said Shannon as she came out the back door, Kal nodded at her “we’ll make it” added Charlie “suit yourself” said Shannon as she raised her Glock and shot at a walker, missing it but shot again killing it the second time “bit rusty there” joked Olivia as she and Shannon both ran towards the walkers with their melee weapons, killing a few while Kal and Charlie shoot the others. “Scott, we have to get everyone inside” shouted Kal, Scott upon hearing this paused and then nodded “get inside!” shouted Scott to the others still out the front “Peter, hurry up” said Scott in a soft tone. Peter and Laura where still walking back to the house when they started to see more walkers emerging from the forest “they’re everywhere” proclaimed Peter as he shot at another walker coming closer to them “who’s that?” asked Laura as she saw a female figure running towards them, slicing a walkers head off “Bow” shouted Peter as he saw her. Soon she was next to Peter and Laura “what the hell happened?” asked Peter “no idea, one moment we’re inside the house and the next we’ve got a herd of walkers in our garden, coming from the woods, there’s more of them out front as well” replied Bow “we better hurry back” said Peter. The three then made their way back, walking as quickly as they could. Peter shot three more walkers “I’m out” said Peter as he put his magnum back into his holster “up to you now” said Laura talking to Bow. Eventually the three made it back to the house, they banged on the back door and it was opened by Scott, who had a gun in his hand, Gareth and Shannon where behind him with their guns at the ready “Laura!” Gareth said as he ran to his sister “thank Glad you’re back” said Scott as he hugged Peter. “Where’s Sinead and Kate?” asked TJ “they went up to their room, so that they aren’t in danger” replied Shannon “cheers” added TJ, “Andy run up to Sinead’s room and tell her its fine to come down now” said Peter “sure thing” replied Andy, he then left and went up to the third floor. When he got there, he walked along to the room at the end of the hallway, he knocked on the door “everyone’s back in now” he said through the door, he then opened the door and an undead Sinead lunged at him forcing him onto the floor “Nahhhh!” yelled Andy as she bit into his neck. Category:Peter's Journey Category:Peter's Journey Issues Category:Issues